


Deceptive Appearances

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's newest case leads him to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he begins to wonder if George's employees are all what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> **Recipient:** obliqueo  
>  **Warnings:** Potion use/abuse and discussion, some violence, but I think it ends well.  
>  **Content/Enticements:** Snarky portraits and UST.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Obliqueo, I do hope you enjoy my interpretation of your prompt and Happy Holidays! I got your request for plot in, but the romance while lightly implied like you asked for, just wasn't happening. Thank you to my pre-readers and betas for all the help. Also, extra thanks to the mods for their patience in putting up with me.

"What do you intend to do with yourself now that the boy has gone off to Hogwarts?"

Draco took his tea and inhaled the fragrant Earl Grey before sipping the drink. The heat warmed his throat and he closed his eyes, drinking again, before setting the cup back on its saucer. With a smirk and a sigh, Draco turned and looked up at the portrait of Severus Snape. "The same thing I've been doing since before he was born, Severus, and 'the boy' has a name."

Severus made a snorting noise and Draco licked his lips, trying not to chuckle. "Yes, how could I forget such a thing? So ostentatious for a child, Draco."

Draco gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders. "As we've had this discussion before, I refuse to justify my reasoning again. Scorpius is a perfectly decent name for my son and heir as his name befits the requirements of the familial laws for inheritance." He smirked. "Not all of us can have a diminutive bestowed upon us by our beloved."

Severus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Still impertinent after all these years."

"Thank you."

"It was not a compliment."

"Indeed."

"I take it back. I think working for those Weasleys has made it even worse."

Draco did laugh at that. "Perhaps it has, but I can honestly say that after seeing Asteria and Scorpius off, the jovial atmosphere of the shop is welcome compared to the vast emptiness of the Manor."

"You mean to work today?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't I always?"

"You needn't."

"I don't want to be a layabout either. Especially since Asteria has left."

"Does that mean Lucius and Narcissa do not provide you with adequate entertainment?"

Draco surveyed the assortment of light sandwiches on the tea tray before selecting a biscuit instead. "I didn't say that. However, one would think, at my age, I wouldn't need my parents to provide such things." He nibbled on the chocolate lace cookie before speaking again. "Besides, they are awaiting Scorpius' owl tonight as to his Sorting, as if that's going to be a surprise, before they leave for the Netherlands."

"Alone in the manor house. Whatever shall you do with yourself?"

Severus chuckled, and Draco glanced up at him and glared. "Some days I can't recall why I allowed that artist to view the bloody memory of you."

"Well, we know for certain it wasn't my striking good looks, but perhaps it was the rapier wit and vast potions knowledge that spurred you on."

Draco shook his head. "You're a right bastard, Severus, but I suppose you are correct." He smirked up at the portrait, then settled in a chair and withdrew a battered book from the drawer. "I have to go into the shop today."

Severus sighed. "The potion was never meant to be used long term, Draco. You and I both know this."

"I do, but I can't help it." Draco looked up at Severus. "And your potions have never steered me wrong before."

Shaking his head, Severus waved away the compliment. "It's been almost twenty years, Draco. It's time."

"I'm not ready."

"You aren't ready or they aren't?"

"I'm not. George knows and doesn't care." Draco looked away, turning back to the book even though it had been more years than he could count since he needed the recipes.

"And the rest of the Weasleys?"

"Ron and Lucien get on well, and since he's the only one besides Angelina that physically interacts with Lucien on a regular basis, that's all that matters." Draco answered, not meeting Severus' eyes as he continued to flip through the pages of the book.

"What of Harry Potter?"

Draco looked up and glared at Severus. "Lucien has not, nor will he ever, meet Harry Potter."

~*~

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Leaky Cauldron and settled at a booth, waving to Hannah behind the counter as she wiped down the bar.

Glasses of water appeared on the table with the menus, but Harry ignored it in favor of knowing exactly what he wanted. Nevermind it was the same thing he always ordered, but still, Hannah was one of the better cooks besides Molly and if he didn't have to fend for himself, that helped out, too.

"Lily is staying with Molly?"

Harry looked up as Hermione inquired about his daughter and he nodded. He was surprised to see her so calm, all things considered. Rose was her baby despite being the oldest and Hermione had been frantic just a few days ago as they made plans to meet in Diagon Alley after the children had left on the Hogwarts Express. "With Ginny's travel plans it's for the best. I don't know how my hours at the Ministry will be looking. I caught a new case, and after lunch I'm heading back there."

Ron's glass thumped on the table and he signalled one of the serving witches. "I heard about that. Gin told us that Roberts had pulled you off the desk for it."

Harry chuckled. He was glad he could still talk with Ginny about his cases, although he wasn't thrilled she'd shared with Ron. Pillow talk with your spouse-- ex-spouse, he needed to get used to thinking about her that way since it had been official for a while now-- could be excused. Which also meant he needed to tell Ron and Hermione as well. But it could wait.

Since being promoted to the head of the Auror department, it wasn't often Harry had time to venture back out into the field. Too much politics, paperwork and delegating in the position for his taste, but he'd aspired to this, and he was good at what he did. That said, Harry also took time to keep abreast of what was going on in the real world, making certain to chose a case now and then that would expressly take him out of the office and into a situation that would put his skills to the test. It had been almost a year since the last case; a famous pure-blood's kidnapping, that had placed him outside his office and he was feeling restless.

"I'm surprised she took the time. I've done nothing but speak to her secretary for the past month."

Ron shrugged. "It's all she did for you for a while, too, Harry."

Harry leaned forward on the table. "I won't discuss this with you again, Ron. The choices Ginny and I made, we made together. I don't horn in on your marriage or knock your decision to leave the Corps."

Ron's cheeks flushed with colour and he jerked his hand at Harry. "You know the reason for that. George was … _awful_. Within a month of my resigning my commission from the Aurors, he had re-opened the shop, was dating Angelina and had hired Lucien to help with research and development. It took him two bloody years, Harry, before he could even think about getting over Fred."

Harry pursed his lips. "I know. Ginny and I were there. That doesn't give you the right to step in where you don't belong. Our separation had nothing to do with any of you. It was between the two of us and that's where we'd like to keep it. We gave Molly and Arthur a chat, but that was it."

Hermione licked her lips and gripped Ron's hand, squeezing his fingers. "Ginny's happier now. She told me herself yesterday when we visited the salon with the girls. It's been a good thing for all of them, darling."

Ron clenched his teeth. "I know. I just don't like to see any of my family…" he looked up at Harry. "Any of you at odds any longer."

Harry nodded. "We aren't. Not now. We signed the papers almost four months ago and it's done."

Both Ron and Hermione blinked, looked at one another, and then back at Harry. "Explain. You've both been so much lighter lately. I thought you'd worked things out. Ginny said as much yesterday."

Harry paused and leaned back on the booth, waiting for Hannah to settle a teapot and the tea sandwich sampler on the table before speaking. It irritated a bit that Ginny would talk of his case to Ron and yet, leave him this difficult bit of information to him to pass on. "Signing the divorce papers was a settling of sorts. For us alone." He prepared his tea and sighed, then looked each of them in the eye. "Look, as I said, we told Molly and Arthur our decision, and they agreed. Do you understand? They knew and said nothing to the rest of the family, respecting our wishes. Now, I want you to do the same."

"We are just concerned about you, Harry." Hermione offered.

"And I'm concerned about you. How are you coping with Rosie being away for the first time?"

Hermione's face pinked and Ron smiled. Harry chuckled, satisfied that he'd possibly made his point. He watched her speak as he nibbled on a bacon butty then focused on the conversation. 

"... so after spending a few hours with the Daydream charms, cradling little Rosie, I was ready for her to go off. As much as I enjoyed my babies, I never want to revisit nappy time ever again."

Hermione and Ron laughed, and Harry nodded. "It's time for them to grow and move on. Time for them all to start the journey to become the witches and wizards they are meant to be."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, exactly, Harry."

"Ginny went through it with James. And we used the Daydream Charms, too." Harry sipped his tea. "I have to say George's products were crazy inventive before, but now there are no words for them."

Ron nodded. "It's amazing to watch him work. Granted, I don't do any of the delicate business, but I will say there's a lot less exploding going on in the shop than there was at home."

Hermione laughed and Harry grinned.

"You should come by the shop today before you report in," Ron continued. "Lucien will be there. He and George are scary together, and the things he does with potions; it's like watching old Snape brew. If I didn't know how much George loved Angelina, I'd be worried. He's been a real mate to George, even if he's elusive as hell."

"Oh?"

Ron frowned. "Now, don't get that look, Harry. I had him all checked out when he showed up at the shop with George the day he reopened."

"And?" Harry put down the jammy dodger and leaned across the table. "Look, Ginny told you about the case, which you know she shouldn't have--"

"I know, I know. I don't need a dressing down, Head Auror Potter."

Harry chuckled then glanced around, casually casting _Muffliato_ before speaking again. "But you understand what I am saying then? My unsub is a potions master, at least, and if this man is as good as you are saying, then maybe I do need to meet him. In an official capacity. This ring has been avoiding capture for years, and it was only due to an accident that we caught the informant that we do have. Any leads can help, Ron."

"Yeah, alright, I reckon I do, but I don't like it. Lucien's not your man, Harry. He's just reserved, I suppose. He's got a wicked sense of humour and could have a really mean streak, I guess, but I don't think he'd do anything like that. He's worked with George and I for fifteen years."

Harry nodded, glancing over at Hermione. "What about you? You met this man?"

Hermione nodded.

"And?"

"Well, I don't dislike him."

Ron stared at her. "What?"

Hermione gave him a look. "Just what I said. I've only met him a few times and I'll be honest, the first time, I wanted to run away. He made my skin crawl and I don't know why."

Harry hummed. "Instinct is a good thing. You know that, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Well, yeah, he was a bit rude, but we surprised him and George. Both of them were on edge. Even after three years of relative peace, I think having wands drawn on you, by your own family no less, is rather off putting."

Hermione covered her mouth. "To say the least." She reached over and patted Harry's hand. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, though, Harry. I was the one that ran the checks and while the information on Lucien Black is not vast, it is enough to verify his existence and validity."

"Lucien Black," Harry drawled. "Why haven't I ever met this bloke? He's not on the tapestry."

"Neither is Teddy, but you know he's supposed to be," Hermione replied. "He could be related to one of the Blacks Walburga blasted off. I seem to remember something about French schooling. It's been so long, Harry."

"Yeah, he does seem the type. He's snooty when he wants to be and I've heard him speak French with Fleur before. I swear they had this rapid fire conversation while Bill, George and I stared on in fascination. She even kissed his cheek when they left." Ron shrugged. "Dad isn't too impressed, but he's grateful for his help with George. Mum sends him chocolates and cakes every year."

"Everyone's met this bloke but me," Harry shook his head. "I should have run into him at least once, yeah? I take the boys into the shop all the time, and George and I do business together, still. He sends me dividends and we meet at Gringotts once a month. He's helped me funnel and grow all my Wheezes profits in vaults for the children, and Teddy. Why haven't I met this man if he's as valuable to the shop as you say?"

"Dunno," Ron answered as he picked through the sandwiches and chose a ham and mustard one, then offered a delicate cucumber one to Hermione. "But after we finish, come with, and I'll introduce you. I'm supposed to bring George and Angelina some lunch, too, so don't let me forget their stew. Angelina's the one that saw Fred off this morning, so she didn't have time to work up their meal."

Harry nodded, raised his hand, waving to Hannah to get her attention and placed the order for take away as he thought about Lucien Black and the potion ingredients smuggling case.

~*~

Draco knocked on the back door entrance to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and waited for his challenge.

"Why do goblins laugh when they play football?"

Draco closed his eyes, almost afraid to answer, but he knew if he didn't George would never let him in, and they would never be able to get to work. "Because the grass on the field tickles their bollocks."

The locks on the door clicked and George grinned at Draco through open doorway. "Good to see you, mate. How've you been? Get in here. I've been working on a new sweet and want your opinion."

Draco shook George's hand as he stepped into the workroom of the shop. "I'm well. Saw my son off. Did Angelina see little Fred off?" 

"Oh, yeah, and little? This is his last year. We're old hats at this." George eyed him. "How'd you do with yours?"

Draco took a deep breath. "It was… hard watching him go. Thank you, by the way, for the charm for Asteria. She and I spoke about it after and she said it helped."

George nodded. "Thank you for the modifications. It's helped numerous people. St. Mungo's has contracted a large shipment, so I've a batch of the potion brewing." He squeezed Draco's arm then led him into the lab. 

"Now, about these sweets. I want to market some jellies. Angelina loves those bloody Jelly Babies Hermione brought back from Australia. But mum says 'normal' adult wizards might not be so keen on eating littles." George rolled his eyes.

Draco smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Play up on the Muggle fairy tales of witches eating children, perhaps. You do realize that children will love it. Pulling off the heads, eating them first."

George laughed. "Yes! That's just what I thought. Said it was the only way to go instead of feet first. Look death right in the eye, as it were, but Mum and Hermione were horrified. Tore into me something fierce and if you've ever suffered through one of Hermione's lectures then you never want to do so again."

Draco hummed, recalling a long ago punch and the bruise he'd had to explain away to Madam Pomfrey. "I can imagine. Painful indeed."

George shook his head. "Too right! So, I said okay how about we give it a trick? Make them a joke sweet instead and since these treats are fruity and all, we make them shaped like, well, fruit. Oh, they liked that. Had all sorts of ideas then." He waved his hand at the table.

Draco eyed the setup. Seven cauldrons filled with various colours of the rainbow bubbled away. The sweet scent of the simple syrups in fruity flavours tinted the air giving the workroom an overall smell of almost gone off fruit. It was overwhelming, and then the ventilation spells kicked in, drawing away some of the ripe air.

"What kind of trick did you want to add to them?"

"I was thinking maybe like a tickling charm or something else silly, but I don't want it to happen with all of the candies. We can sell them individually or mixed flavours. Say ten percent of a batch is charmed or potioned to go off when eaten, so it's a surprise."

Draco nodded."How long do you want the effects to last?" He drew his wand and conjured a quill and some parchment. Another flick had his and George's conversation copied down verbatim. 

"Short. Less than the Canary Creams, because they are small and people will want to see if the different flavours do different things. Something to think about, that. Mark it down. We'll sell these by weight. Pick and choose your flavours or a prepackaged bundle called a fruit salad mix."

Draco nodded, making certain the notation was bolded. "You're risking infringement on Bertie Bott's there."

George shook his head as he moved to the table. He picked up a glass stirring rod and carefully dipped it into one of the cauldrons. "No, it's close, but we won't go anywhere near every flavor. Just fruits. Common ones, and maybe some seasonal flavours for holidays. Mints at Christmas. Chocolate at Valentine's."

He checked the temperature of the syrup, then stirred the next cauldron with a different rod. "Stay away from the bean shape, too." He rolled his eyes as he moved on to the next cauldron. "No babies, either."

Draco chuckled. "All right then. How about just regular fruit shapes and we make them with a sugar or sour coating?"

"Good, good. I like that."

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria for the potion? You've got singing and nose tweaking side effects, plus it makes people feel good. Secondary marketing to St Mungo's for additional income."

George froze and looked up at Draco. "Oh, I really like that. How fast can you whip up a batch? We can test some out today. Ron should be in soon, and Charlotte is manning the register out front now."

Draco shrugged. "Shouldn't take too long. How much more time before your syrup is done? Merlin, with that elixir added in they will be terribly sweet! The potion will have to be mixed in before the candies are poured into moulds to set."

George took a spoon and dipped it into the cauldron. Raising it above the lip, he held it over the cauldron, watching the way the syrup coated the spoon then run off back into the hot liquid. The liquid clung to the utensil, sluggishly dripping back into the cauldron even though it was still smoking and hot. "It's nearly done, but I can mould up most of the batch and leave ten percent under stasis for you."

Draco nodded and moved to the sink to wash his hands. "Right then. I'll get started. Need help setting up the moulds? Do we have any fruit moulds?"

"Nope, I can do it." George flicked his wand and the cupboard doors flung open, plastic moulds clattered onto the countertop. "Shite! All I've got here is shapes, leaves and flowers. We'll have to raid mum's kitchen or Hermione's for others as I don't want to waste the funds if this doesn't pan out."

Draco made a face. "No, we need to start fresh. To use the moulds we want to market to get the consistency of the candies and potion right. Have Charlotte owl Ron. See if he's still in London and have him retrieve some. There's a cookery shop down from the entrance to Diagon Alley. Have them charge it to my account and take it out of my commission."

Drying his hands, Draco pointed to the blue-liquid filled cauldron and the leaf mould. "Start with those. There's a peppermint additive to counterbalance the side effects and since the potion ends up yellow, mixing it with the blue syrup will give us green leaves. They'll be mint flavoured."

"But we want the side effects," George cautioned.

"I know. The thing about side effects is not everyone suffers from them. You'll still have your surprise. The peppermint will lessen the side effects and a batch brewed without the additive will go into your ten percent. That should give us our control data on whether or not the side effects are still erratic. The other advantage to this is with either batch, people will feel better, so we'll need to market that versus the side effect prank."

"Yes!" George crowed. "Er… Jolly Jellies?"

Draco sighed. "Again with the alliteration? Fine, if we must. Edible Exhilarations?"

George snickered. "Glee Grapes."

Draco's mouth worked as he set up a new cauldron and gathered his ingredients for the potion. "Blissful Bananas."

George bowed his head as he laughed and choked out, "Chipper Cherries."

Draco poured the water base into the cauldron, started a flame with the flick of his wand, then turned and faced George with a grin on his face. "Rapturous Raspberries," he drawled, rolling out his R's.

George tossed his head back and howled, stuttering out, "F-f-felicitous Fruits!"

Draco twirled a bottle of Sopophorous Beans as he laughed, and two other voices joined in the laughter and shouted out names.

"Mango Madness!"

"Animated Apples!"

George and Draco turned as the door leading from the shop opened into the work room, and Ron walked in followed by Harry Potter. "What are we naming now? Can we help?"

Draco dropped the bottle of Sopophorous Beans. The glass shattered without the charmed cork and the beans bounced on the floor as he stared at Potter.

~*~

"Bloody hell!" Ron whipped out his wand and Vanished the broken glass and beans. "George, I thought we had done away with the substandard vials from that bulk supplier. Damned cheapskates only charmed the corks instead of the entire bottles. I've cut myself more times than I can count…"

Ron continued to rant but Harry focussed on the man he assumed was Lucien Black. He didn't look like any Blacks he'd ever met, except perhaps Narcissa Malfoy. He had the handsome gene passed through the line, Harry would give him that much as he could see Sirius' bone structure in the man's strong face. He inspected Harry with the same intensity, so Harry continued to look his fill.

Lucien was tall and his dark blond hair was shoulder length, pulled back into a queue. The ends curled and Harry had the sudden urge to run his fingers through the soft-looking length. His eyes were a sort of slate colour, more blue than the grey of Sirius', but the longer he looked the more he supposed he could see the resemblances. While it worried him some, it must have really bothered this man because he looked away from Harry and cleared his throat.

Harry knew immediately that he was going to flee, and he had to stop him. He shoved his hand into Black's personal space. "Harry Potter. You all right? No damage from the glass?"

Harry watched Black's throat work and waited as Black's palm slid across his own. The man's hand was warm, his fingers slender but strong as was his grip. He squeezed gently not like someone with a point to prove, but in a friendly nice-to-meet-you manner.

"Black. Lucien Black, and a pleasure." Lucien withdrew his hand and Harry immediately mourned the loss. "I'm well, thank you for asking."

"Oh, right. Hey, Lucien," Ron muttered. "Sorry about that." Smiling sheepishly, he turned and surveyed the room. "So, now that everyone's met. What were you doing?"

"Working," George drawled and Harry started, turning to find him staring at him and Lucien with a strange look on his face. "Did you need something, Harry?"

"I need something, George," Lucien interrupted before Harry could answer, and Harry saw his chance to speak with the man slipping away. Lucien inched toward the door. "That was the last of the Sopophorus Beans. I'll pick up more and brew the potion. The moulds as well. We can do this later. Just set those up and we'll brew the prank ones at a later date."

"Wait!" Ron reached for his arm, but Lucien deftly dodged his fingers.

"I really should go. I'll owl, George. Mr Potter, Ronald, another time."

The door slammed behind Lucien before Harry could even move and he turned to look at George. Ron had a stunned expression on his face. 

"Well, I've never seen him act like that before." Ron blinked.

Harry hummed and George flicked his wand over the bubbling cauldrons, then crossed his arms over his chest. The look on George's face made his stomach ache, but it also made him suspicious. "So, he's a bit skittish, yeah?"

"Wouldn't you be if someone gave you an optical third degree?" George snapped, then pushed off the counter and scooped up the molds. He set them out in front of the cauldrons, then scowled. With a snarl, he Banished all the contents and sighed. He rubbed his face and Harry just watched him. 

George had always been the quieter one of the twins. Since Fred's death, he'd gone through a really bad patch. Drinking, a potion addiction and a complete personality change for nearly two years. The business had been shut down for a while until Diagon Alley had been repaired. Once they could access the shop, though, Harry and Ron had managed to keep up the owl order part, until the stock ran low. George hadn't cared at all. He'd wallowed in the flat above the shop, cursing anyone that had disturbed him.

When their supplies ran out completely, Harry had placed their customer list on notice, citing renovations and research and development for new lines. By this time, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was dying a slow, painful death, despite all the happiness that George and Fred had grown before the war. It had nearly killed Harry to lock the shop doors the last time he'd been there to check on George before Auror training. Then, as if by a miracle, nearly halfway through Harry's training, George came back. He was clean and sober. He'd shown up at the Burrow and asked for help to open the shop again. 

Molly, Arthur and Ron had jumped forward. Ron left the Corps before he'd been made a full fledge Auror. He'd moved in with George for a while and the shop had reopened with nearly all the fanfare of the first time. But, despite the turnaround, George had never truly been the same, and still there were times when Harry wondered just what had brought him back from the darkness where he'd gone.

Licking his lips, Harry asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. No. I--" George looked up and Harry drew in a breath. George's blue eyes, so like Ron's were icy and hard. "You've got that look on your face, Harry. I want you to leave Lucien alone."

Well, if that wasn't blunt, and it made Harry even more distrusting of Mr Lucien Black. "Well, I hadn't planned on taking him down to the Ministry, locking him in a cell, and interrogating him under Veritaserum, George."

"Now's not the time for you to act the innocent. You've got that angry Auror air about you. He's my friend and I won't let you bully him."

"I had no intentions of it. Ron mentioned him being a potions genius and I just wanted to meet this man."

"Right. Nothing is ever that simple with you, Harry."

"Okay, well, I admit, I caught a case and thought he might be able to help me."

"So, you stare down my friend, in my place of business? That's rude, Harry. Beyond the pale."

Ron watched them like a Quidditch match, mouth slightly agape, and Harry tried not to laugh. "I just wanted to speak with him."

George shook his head. "Lucien won't speak with you, I can almost guarantee it. He's a very private man, and that's all I intend to say about him." He narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Do not bother him. He's a good man and doesn't deserve it."

Harry had learned to pick his battles. "Not a problem. I apologize that I interrupted your experimenting session." He glanced around the workroom and pulled one of the stools close, sitting down and hooking his feet in the rungs. "You mind if I chat with you about what I was going to ask Mr Black. You move in the same circles."

Ron backed out of the room as George scowled. "Err.. Angelina came in at the same time we did. I'll just go and give her the lunch I brought."

George nodded. "You do that. We shall talk later."

Ron nodded at him and pushed out the door. Harry rather felt sorry for him. "Don't take it out on him, George. It isn't his fault."

George eyed him and once again, Harry felt like a bug under glass and wondered if George knew more than he was letting on. "Look, I was fully prepared to offer him expert consultant status, with immunity, if necessary, for any information and help he could provide us leading to the capture of the leader of a smuggling ring."

George's expression still didn't change, so Harry drew his wand and conjured up the papers on the work table. "Basic consult fee applies. I am prepared to offer Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the contract. You can be the liaison. I need it documented, though. I need the physical proof to convict, and put the people responsible in jail, George."

George smirked. "You assume that I traffic with the underground and the less-than-savoury elements of the business. Or rather, you think Lucien does."

Harry shrugged. "What I think is irrelevant. I want to solve my case. Together, I think, we have the means to do so, and I've learned that if I've the resources, then it's just a matter of time to find the right way to go about using them."

George took a deep breath, studying Harry, and Harry took it, letting him look his fill. George then dropped his gaze to the contract, searching it over as well for any loopholes. Harry grinned when George looked up at him. "I can't read you in until you sign, George."

George crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not signing it until I speak with my solicitor and Lucien."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough, and thank you for considering it."

George narrowed his eyes. "I mean it, Harry. Lucien's… We've all done things we aren't proud of in our pasts, present company and myself included, but--" he swallowed and looked away for a moment before meeting Harry's eyes again. The sadness and despair that Harry hadn't seen in nearly fifteen years was reflected there for a fleeting second before it was replaced by fierce determination. "Lucien is a good man, and I don't want him broken by you, because you could do so easily."

~*~

Draco hit the manor grounds at a run, by passing the long walk up the lane by Apparating up to his room, knowing he'd alert his father to his return. He didn't think it would matter as they should have been well into their packing for their trip. Scorpius' owl would come late, even though he was certain of his son's placement in Slytherin.

Draco rested his hands on his knees, breathing in deep, slow breaths trying to calm himself. In the seventeen years since he'd been using Severus' potion to disguise himself, he'd never felt this out of control. Except for when George had discovered him the first time, and that thought took him back.

_Draco had been drowning his sorrows anonymously in a pub, when George Weasley had entered. He was falling down drunk, and had nearly taken out a table of wizards. Spoiling for a fight, Weasley had staggered to his feet, shouting and pointing his wand at the young wizards, who obviously didn't know their history or were too stupid to care. Most people knew the tragic story of the Weasley family, but no one would draw on the war hero asking for a way out of his misery._

_Draco knew exactly how he felt. As he watched Weasley struggle with the wizards, he recalled the derision and acrimony he'd felt after the trials. Potter and his father's money had, of course, worked in his favour, but wizards had extended memories to go with their extended lives. And no one could forget it was he who had helped change the tide of the war in the Dark Lord's favour._

_The Malfoys weren't exactly pariahs in the Wizarding community, but they weren't exactly welcome either, in the near two years after the conflict. It had been so awful that Draco almost never left the grounds until he remembered something he'd had hidden in his room._

_Finding Severus' book in the Room of Lost Things during his Seventh year had been a revelation to Draco. Of course, it wasn't until after Draco had had Severus' portrait painted, and endured a blistering round of sarcasm, dressing down and insults, that Draco had understood just how valuable the book was, but he'd learned much from Severus. And though he had his regrets about the past, Severus was forcing him to see that reparations could be made._

_Still, hiding under potion and cloak, gave Draco the freedom to move about in society without too much scorn. He still looked like a Malfoy, but Severus' book had given him a potion to change his features just enough that it deceived the eye and tricked the mind. Simpler than Polyjuice to make, but ever so much more complicated in theory and usage. Severus had been extremely brilliant, Draco thought. The Alterare Draught allowed someone to hide in plain sight without having to renew it hourly. One only needed a simple purgative potion to return to normal. A bit of dressing and Draco had a disguise, and more freedom than he'd known what to do with once he'd come up with a name._

_Scuffling noises brought him out of the ruminations and Draco saw that the wizards managed to subdue Weasley and bound him to a chair, his muffled shouts causing them no end of amusement. He stood and walked over to the table. "Leave him be, gentlemen," Draco drawled._

_"So yous can have the fun of it now? I don't think so, mate," a tall, skinny man sneered at Draco._

_Draco smirked, knowing his hooded cloak hid his appearance. "No, I just don't think you should anger Ronald Weasley’s sibling. Do you?"_

_A look passed between the young men, which Draco guessed they couldn't have been much younger than he as they startled at the name, and they turned on him. He flipped back his hood and they froze. "Malfoy," one gasped._

_Draco smirked. "No, but if the man frightens you that much, I'll take his reputation."_

_The barkeep interfered then, putting paid to any violence. "Lucien, you know better than to cause trouble in my pub!"_

_"Wallace, old man, I just saved you from a boatload of Aurors. These idiots just bound up George Weasley."_

_Wallace gasped and vaulted the bar as if he were a spritely middle aged man instead of an old grey wizard. He rounded on the youths with a Beater's bat and snarled. "Get outta my pub, and don't be coming back."_

_Draco ignored the protests and shouting as Wallace's patrons finally joined in. Shaking his head, he knelt next to Weasley's chair and carefully unbound his mouth. Weasley's head lolled to the side and Draco pulled him to his feet, once he'd banished the ropes. Staggering under the heftier man's weight, Draco dragged Weasley to a room with Wallace following nervously behind. Once settled into the room, Draco slumped Weasley into a chair, shaking his head as he looked down at him._

_"I don't think there's been any permanent damage, other than to his ego." Draco offered a few coins to Wallace. "Let him sleep it off."_

_Draco grimaced as Wallace slapped him on the back. "You're a good man, Lucien."_

_"Don't lie to yourself, Wallace, I just didn't want to tangle with the Aurors. My intervention was completely self involved."_

_Wallace laughed and slapped Draco again then left him._

_Sighing, Draco drew his wand to wake Weasley, when Weasley came alive. He shot to his feet, blue eyes wide and full of fight. Draco backed up, hands raised in supplication at the wild look._

_"Malfoy," Weasley slurred. "Shoulda figured it would be another Death eater that finished me off."_

_Draco shook his head. "No--"_

_"No? You aren't Malfoy or you aren't a Death Eater?" Weasley swayed on his feet and slid back down into the chair, blinking up at Draco. He smirked. "Just cause I'm hammered six ways from Sunday don't mean, I'm stupid."_

_Draco snorted. "No, I don't doubt that."_

_Weasley grinned then closed his eyes. "Go on, then. Finish it. I need you to."_

_Draco sneered then. "You're a right bastard, Weasley, but I'll not put you out of your misery. If I can do this life, so can you."_

_Weasley surged to his feet then, nearly knocking Draco off his own as he fisted his hands in Draco's cloak. "Why? Why should I have to?"_

_Draco swallowed and looked up into Weasley's blue eyes. "Because your mum loves you. She fought for you, didn't she? You've still got your family."_

_Weasley stared at him. "What do you know about family, Malfoy?" He shoved Draco away and sank down into the chair once more, holding his head in his hands._

_"Obviously more than you if you're willing to toss it away so callously!"_

_Weasley's wand nearly made a new opening in his face, and Draco stood his ground, glaring back into Weasley's eyes. "Your side won, you great prat! We all had losses, but you've so much to live for, still."_

_Weasley inclined his head. "Oh, you think so?" He snorted and laughed a bitter sound that Draco recognized. But, even when he was feeling his worst, he'd never sounded like that. Lost and completely broken._

_"Well, I don't think that," Weasley whispered and sat down once more. He looked up at Draco, though, staring through him then asked. "How'd you do it?"_

_Draco blinked. "Do what?"_

_Weasley chuckled, the sound a little less bitter though still hollow. "Fool those idiots, and old man Thompkins. He's thrown Fred and I out of this bar more times than I can count, and never stood for no death eaters on his premises. That's one hell of a prank, Malfoy. Give me one last satisfaction in this life and tell me how it's done."_

_Draco stared at him. "Why do you think it's a prank?"_

_The harsh laughter was back and Weasley shook his head. "Not near as drunk as I want to be," Weasley answered, once more focusing on Draco. "And you think you can fool the man who once aspired to be Zonko?"_

_Draco smirked. "Aspired? I thought you drove the poor man out of business."_

_Weasley smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Malfoy, although Freddie would have taken you for a turn in the sheets."_

_Draco's eyes widened and he choked._

_Weasley shook his head. "Wondered if I could wrong foot you." He sighed and leaned his head back against the chair. "Go on, Malfoy, tell me how you did it and then Obliviate me. I know you can do it."_

_Draco shook his head. "Why are you so insistent that I'm this Malfoy person?"_

_Weasley straightened and looked Draco in the eye. "Because misery recognizes like company, and you can't fool the master prankster, Malfoy." He chuckled and waved a hand. "Besides, I recognize the clothes. Change just a few things and sure, you can hide in plain sight, but breeding and taste, mannerisms. It's hard to hide that."_

_Weasley leaned forward. "You got my attention, Malfoy, whether you wanted it or not, and I'd like to know how you did it. It's a ruddy great prank and I could help you improve it, but only if you told me how it was done."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. I think you're too drunk to even know what you're talking about."_

_Weasley shrugged. "Perhaps, but then why would I know that it was Weasley products you used instead of Zonko's to let the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts. Flattery like that," he poked Draco in the chest. "Now, that will get my attention, as does your prank. Because I could use something like that, and we could be rich."_

_Draco snorted. "I'm already rich."_

_Weasley shook his head. "No, Daddy is rich. You're just riding on his robe tails. I could make you rich in your own right." Weasley stood and poked Draco in the chest again. "Think on it, Malfoy."_

_Draco eyed Weasley. "Sober up, and show me that you mean business, and I'll consider giving you Severus' prank."_

_Weasley's eyes widened. "Snape? You know Snape's secrets?"_

_"Owl me when you are sober, Weasley." Draco smirked and Apparated away._

The same tiny owl that was now flittering around his room was the same one that had woken him that next morning all those years ago.

"Draco, Draco!"

The pounding on his door beat out a tattoo in counterpoint to Severus' shouting. Draco looked up at the portrait as the door burst open. Lucius stood in the doorway his wand drawn.

"Is there a problem?" Lucius asked, glancing around the room before looking up at Severus then back at Draco. He eyed Draco and a sneer crossed his face before it settled. "You're _working_?

Draco straightened and jerked the little owl out of the air, soothing it as he took the post. "Slight mishap at the shop, but yes, I'm working."

Lucius cut his eyes up to Severus and gave a put upon sigh.

Severus returned the look with a simpering smirk. "He could be wasting your fortune on wine and women, Lucius, but he's a productive member of society. Scorpius is the model grandchild and heir, so you needn't worry there either. Leave him be."

Lucius sighed. "I should have known you would have been encouraging him all these years. Really, Severus, nothing else to do in the afterlife?"

Severus' smirk widened. "No. I take great pleasure in making certain to undermine every Malfoy tradition. I hope Scorpius is a Gryffindor." He nodded at Draco, then turned and left his portrait.

Lucius' eyes widened and Draco blinked, staring up at the empty frame in shock before he snorted. He sobered when Lucius turned to him and cleared his throat. "Contrary to Severus' surliness, I was wondering why the protection spells alerted me to the harshness of your return."

Draco sighed. "I had a bit of a shock. My apologies for disturbing you and Mother."

Lucius inclined his head. "You won't reconsider your decision to holiday with us?"

Draco shook his head. "No, you and Mother need time to yourselves. I appreciate all that you've done for Scorpius and I."

"Family is important, Draco, you know that. Despite the choices you have made, you are my son. Nothing can change or detract from that."

It felt good to hear the words, considering he was still wearing his working guise. Draco nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Lucius eyed him, then sighed. "I'll leave you to your post and if you feel up to it, we are having tea in a bit. Your mother has already packed Merlin knows how many trunks, I've lost count, but that should distract her for a bit."

Draco smirked. He knew a summons when he heard one. "Of course."

~*~

Draco laid the edge of the silver knife against the Sophorus beans and pressed, watching the juice squirt out in copious amounts. He gathered it up with a bulb syringe and added it to the other liquid he'd already extracted, trying to remain focused on the task. The cauldron bubbled gently, the ingredients in the first stages of incorporation while waiting for the infusion of the bean juice.

He glanced up at the time, knowing his son would be making his way down to the Great Hall, the schedules for the classes in Longbottom's hand, ready to distribute to eager young witches and wizards. He sighed and swallowed against the loneliness that threatened to close his throat.

Lucius and Narcissa had been smugly satisfied with Scorpius' Sorting. Another Slytherin in the long line of Malfoys and Greengrasses, as well. Draco glanced over at Asteria and found her watching him. She'd arrived for dinner last night and had stayed to see Narcissa and Lucius off.

"You do understand why I stayed," She said, not quite making it a statement, but more than a question.

Draco nodded and discarded the crushed bean into the bin. "I do. I appreciate it, but I'll have you know that it isn't necessary."

Asteria smirked. "You think I don't realize that once I'm gone you'll sequester yourself here until Christmas, when it's time to have the trade off for the holiday."

Draco pursed his lips and didn't answer her as he took up the syringe and began to drop the bean juice into the cauldron. Once he was finished, he stirred the mixture then lowered the flame. "I appreciate the fact that while we are no longer married, you still think it is your duty to force me back into society."

Asteria stood and walked around the lab. Draco watched her as she paced. He'd loved her at one time, most especially when she'd given him his son, and he supposed he still loved her because of that. But that also meant he'd loved her enough to let her go when he saw he couldn't make her happy.

"You've come many miles since we were first married, Draco, and I don't want to see you backslide now that your reason for living is growing up and moving on."

Draco snorted. "I don't think--"

"As long as Lucien is still around, you remain stagnant, Draco." Asteria stopped and looked at him.

Draco arched a brow. "Do tell."

Asteria chuckled. "Don't take that haughty tone with me. I saw you in Diagon Alley yesterday. I also heard what happened at the shop."

Draco looked down at the cauldron and scowled. "I see."

"No, I'm afraid that you don't, darling." Asteria laid a hand over his and Draco started, wondering when she'd moved that close to him. He looked up at her and she shook her head.

"It frightens me when you wear this guise for long periods of time." She touched his face and Draco sighed, closing his eyes as he felt her palm along his cheek. Her fingers gently touched his closed lids. "This blue is not you, Draco. Lucien is a crutch, and yet, he has more freedom than you do. You give him that and it's too much. You've crushed Draco down so far, I hardly recognize him. He looks old, darling."

Draco blinked open his eyes. "You've gone daft, woman. We are the same."

Asteria shook her head, reached out and cupped both his cheek. She trailed her fingers over his face then grabbed the long tail of blond hair he'd tied back that morning. He could see the deeper, darker colour as she brushed her fingers against the ends. "Draco looks tired, his appearance isn't as vibrant as Lucien's. You see this beautiful face, the gorgeous hair..."

Asteria flicked the ends out of her hand and off his shoulder. "The man I married is sallow, washed out. He appears to be weakened and--" She grinned at him."Is losing his hair."

Draco gasped, then narrowed his eyes at her. "That was evil, Asteria."

Asteria shrugged. "George is worried about you, and told me I should use whatever means necessary to see to it that you don't give in to the temptation of oblivion." She patted his cheek and backed away. "He sees well enough past your barriers and it really makes me wonder how he was ever Sorted Gryffindor. He's much too shrewd a business man."

Draco shook his head. "Houses aren't everything."

"No, indeed they aren't, however; they are the basis. The foundation of our selves and guidepoint. I hope Scorpius does well, and I hope you'll do the same, dear. Listen to the jokester. He could save you when I could not."

Draco looked away. "You did. You were there and you gave me Scorpius. I shall always be in your debt for that, Asteria."

Asteria leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Then return to the man I know you can be, Draco. Let Scorpius see that his father is as smart and cunning as his heritage. A mistake in the past is still a mistake, but don't let it continue to colour your entire world."

She walked away then, leaving him in a cloud of expensive perfume and a whirl of thoughts on his mind.

~*~

Harry grinned at the owl from his son. He was certain there was an uproar in the house of Weasley this morning. Ginny eyed him from the fireplace. "Are you satisfied with yourself?"

Harry laughed. "Actually, yeah, I kind of am. How bad is it there?"

Ginny looked down then threw her head back and cackled. "Well, Mum had a spell and Dad was rather speechless. Lily whooped and ran about with Hugo while Ron despaired. And Hermione and I had a good laugh. George sends his congratulations, by the way. He thinks it's fantastic you've managed to do something he and Fred never could."

Harry eyed her. "Oh, what's that?"

"Rendered Mum speechless. We've nearly got one in each House. Rosie Sorted Ravenclaw. Hermione is thrilled."

"I figured as much, although I don't hold out for much hope for Lily. I know that child will end up in Slytherin." He smirked at Ginny. "Which is why I told Al to choose."

Ginny shook her head. "Lily's promised to talk the hat into Hufflepuff just so we can collect the set. Tore Mum right out of her silence. She went on and on about hoodwinking objects of magic that had jobs to do. Compared her to Fred and George being little terrors and oh, Harry…"

Ginny trailed off and placed a hand over her mouth. Harry blinked and reached through the fire laying a hand on her shoulder. "What?" The look on her face had him wondering if the famous Weasley temper had gone off.

"Lily said she was proud to be compared to her uncles, and couldn't wait to get started at school, peddling out his newest line of pranks and keeping up the traditions. Shut Mum right up again. I've never been so proud in all my life."

Harry laughed. His girl was definitely a firecracker like her mother, perhaps she would Sort the way she wanted. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't too awful then. You're leaving soon."

Ginny nodded as Harry pulled his arm from the fire. "As soon as we finish here. I just wanted to see how you were taking the news and didn't know how late you'd been last night. Ron said you didn't get off to a very good start with George."

Harry shook his head. "I bunged that up, yes. But I'll make things right with him."

"I know you will, Harry. I'm not worried."

"Good. Be careful then"

"You, too." She eyed him then shook her finger at him. "Be nice to Lucien as well."

Harry's eyebrows climbed to his forehead. "Oh, and what do you know about him?"

"Just that he was the best thing to happen to George, and that if he is involved with your case, it isn't because it was on purpose. I trust George when it comes to these matters. He was in a dark place, Harry, but Lucien brought him back to us."

Harry scowled. "So I have been told a number of times. Merlin, you'd think I wanted to skin and eat the bloody man. All I want to do is talk to him."

Ginny nodded. "If you do devour him, Harry, see that you gnaw softly on him, or perhaps not so much. I know he's a very good looking man."

Harry gave her a baleful look. "Who could quite possibly be related to me through some distant line. His criminal status also a deciding factor."

Ginny shrugged. "Most wizards are, Harry, related that is, criminal past time aside. You know that, and if it's that important to you that he could be family, why are you so surly about him? Go talk to Regulus."

"I--" Harry huffed, then smiled at her. "That's actually a very good idea. Thanks, Ginny."

"You'd have come around to it soon enough, Auror Potter." Ginny saluted him then leered. "Besides, I want all the details if you do decide to take a nibble on him."

Harry felt his face warm inspite of the fire. It was times like these when he realized he missed her, but he wouldn't trade their past and the future they were embarking on for anything. They were better now that they had divorced. She was nearly as much of his best friend as Ron, and he needed her as that more than he'd needed her as a wife and lover. "You're terrible, you know that?"

Ginny grinned. "I try." She sobered. "Take care of my hero, Potter."

"Fly swift, Weasley, and return as soon as you can."

Harry sat back on his haunches and sighed. Yes, he was going to miss her, but they'd had a good run, and he couldn't deny that they wanted different paths, now. She'd given him three fantastic treasures and he couldn't fault her for wanting her own dreams. She'd helped him with his, and now, he was setting her free for her own. It felt better than he'd thought it would.

Climbing to his feet, he grabbed his tea and a scone then made his way up the stairs to the tapestry room. He looked about the walls and focussed on one painting, smiling up at the young man who was taking his time preparing his tea.

"Regulus."

"Ah, Chosen One," Regulus turned and smirked.

Harry frowned at him. "On that again, are we?"

"You leave me here with Sirius and what do you expect?"

Harry cut his eyes over to the empty portrait then glanced around the room again, finally finding Sirius in a frame with his parents. "Well, if you both weren't such prats perhaps you could get on better."

Regulus huffed and settled in his chair. "It's our prerogative to disagree, we are siblings, and rivals as well." He sipped his tea and settled the cup on his painted table, crossed his knee and looked Harry over. "Your boys will have the same rivalry, I hear." He leaned forward. "Sirius was livid, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew, had known all along how Sirius had reacted to Al's name even though he appeared to love the boy. It was hard to tell with portraits. So much life there through magic, even if it wasn't the same. It was close, though, and he would have to thank George again for telling him about the master painter that was able to enchant portraits of the dead from memories.

It was a rare skill, and the fact that the man had been able to give him both Sirius and his parents was thrilling. He'd had Remus and Tonks done for Teddy not long after. Andromeda had been speechless, only eyeing him for a long moment before thanking him profusely.

"When isn't Sirius in a snit?" Harry asked then moved a chair in front of the portrait.

Regulus grinned. "Too right. Now, what can I see my way into helping you with, Chosen One? You only come and see me, specifically, when you've a problem with your pure-bloods."

Harry grimaced. "I do not."

"Do so, but we won't split hairs. Sirius enjoys it too much when we disagree, and I like him better when he's across the room."

Harry sighed. "All right then. I need you to read the tapestry for me and see if you can't trace a line."

Regulus hummed. "You do know that since I was painted before my death, I have a bit more… _Je ne sais quoi_ than Sirius, but I don't think I can do what you ask."

Harry nodded. "All right, then can you tell me if you've ever heard of a Lucien Black, though your travels in the portraits?"

Regulus' eyes widened. "You've found a cousin." 

"Possibly. I'm uncertain as to whether or not he's whom he says he is."

"Oh, how interesting, a rogue."

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps. He's embroiled with my family and I'm not certain I like that."

Regulus considered this and sipped his tea. "Well, it could be he is one of the ones blasted off the tapestry. Mother's magic was strong in that way and it disrupted the flow of the lines."

Nodded, Harry leaned forward in his seat. "Right. I'll give you a bit of the background I have been able to find. From what I understand, he's from France and a bit of a potions genius, but he isn't registered with the Masters guild."

Regulus waved his hand for Harry to continue. "And?"

"That's it. Other than his physical address and a few references, he's a virtual unknown. However, he's worked with George and Ron for the last fifteen years, at least, and I only met him today. He's a bit… skittish, I should add. Suspicious to me, as I normally am when it comes to new people, but Ron thought it was odd."

Regulus' eyes widened again. "A Black working with a Weasley. Most scandalous, Harry. You must find out more."

Harry shook his head. He wasn't certain who was more entertaining about gossip, Regulus or Hermione and Ginny. "Oh, I intend to, believe me. I'd appreciate it, though, if you'd see your way into talking to some of the other portraits you have access to."

Regulus inclined his head. "Give me a description of your man--"

"He's not my man. He's a suspect."

Regulus arched a brow. "Testy about our possessives? It's just a phrase, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You and Ginny are a pair."

"I wish. Your witch was a lovely woman."

"You're not real, Regulus."

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate the finer sex, Harry. Dead or not, I still have eyes, and she was quite a treat to them. Indulge me on this description of your … suspect. If he's a true Black, then he's a handsome devil."

"He's not--" Harry paused to consider how to phrase his description of Lucien Black. "I'd say if Narcissa and Sirius were to procreate, this man could be their son. Only her colouring and Sirius' frame. I suppose he could be considered quite attractive, considering Sirius was a good looking bloke."

"Harry!"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then swivelled to look at Sirius. "Yes?"

"That's wrong, you know. Cousins should never marry, let alone reproduce."

"Sirius, you should be flattered. Harry thinks you a nice looking bloke." James Potter sneered at him, then laughed as Lily pinched him.

Lily smiled. "Don't listen to them, darling. If he's a treat for the eyes, there's nothing wrong with appreciating male beauty." She laid a hand each on one of James and Sirius' cheeks. "No, nothing at all with appreciating the finer bits of anatomy wrought by that 'superior' blood."

Harry bit his lip, trying not to blush, and join his father and Sirius in the riot of colour that appeared on the portrait's faces. "Yes, well, be that as it may. No matter his appeal, if he's a criminal then he must serve his time."

"That's my boy!" James cheered. "Fight the good fight."

Harry stood. "You've all been very entertaining, and I thank you for the time. I must get to work though."

"Give George our love, darling," Lily waved and drew Sirius and James close to her.

Regulus cleared his throat and Harry turned. "I shall inquire, but do be aware that if he is family, that maybe the reason for his capriciousness."

Harry nodded and left the tapestry room.

~*~

The warehouse was dark, except for moonlight streaming in the cracked and broken windows. He crept inside, swishing his wand behind him, erasing his path through the dust and debris on the floor. A scraping noise had him turning his wand toward the sound and he nearly jumped out of his skin as his contact stepped out from behind the crumbling spiral staircase that led to the catwalk.

Low white light illuminated the pale face and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Bloody hell! Give me the collywobbles, why don't you?"

The low coughing laugh irritated him even more and he scowled at the man. "Very funny. You've got my supplies?"

"Oh, aye. I do. You got me money?"

He sneered. "Don't I always?"

"I had to stun me an Auror to get in here, tonight. You should have a care if the Ministry is taking an interest in your business."

Scowling, he nodded. "I made certain there was no one else hiding about the place. Where did you hide the Auror?"

The man gestured to a corner. "He's there. Spelled him asleep, I did. But he won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"Be that as it may, let's get this over and done with." He passed a money bag to the man, waiting while it was jingled and scanned. Checked to make certain the amount was correct.

"Your shipment is waiting at the dock. I'd seriously considered changing suppliers as I saw Aurors nosing about the ships."

He jerked the docket from the man's hand and nodded. "I'll take that under advisement, though it's no skin off my nose if that family goes down for this."

"Broussard!"

He cringed and heard his contact Disapparate. He followed as the Aurors flooded into the warehouse, filling the vast space with wandlight, and not noticing the manifest the other man had dropped.

~*~

Harry entered the warehouse, eyeing the Aurors that were collecting trash and casting spells to try and determine just exactly who had been meeting at this abandoned location. "Report, Dawson!"

The young Auror snapped to attention and floated the bit of paper to Harry. "Broussard neglected to check in and Pearson and I entered the building, narrowly missing two unsubs Apparating away. Broussard was unconscious and we called for backup."

Harry hummed and waved the paper he'd been given. "And this? You've checked it out?"

Dawson shifted on his feet and nodded. "After allowing medics on the scene to tend to Broussard, Pearson took Addison to the docks. The ship had already been emptied of the cargo but we found that manifest and docket about the _Narcissa_."

"The _Narcissa_?"

"Malfoy Industries owns the ship."

Harry nodded. "Looks like I'll be making a trip to Wiltshire come first light."

~*~

"What do you mean there's a part of a shipment missing?" Draco stared at the man through the flames. "Have you contacted the port of origin? The Aurors?"

"That I have Mr Malfoy, sir, and there are Aurors crawling all over the docks this morning."

"Well, at least something is being done. Why wasn't I notified immediately when you discovered there was a discrepancy in the manifest?"

"That's what I'm doing now, sir. We tried to contact Mr Malfoy senior, but were directed to you."

"As well as you should have been--" Draco began then held up a hand as he felt the humming of the manor's protection spells. "Continue to look into the incident and send an owl to my father. I have company."

"Yes, sir."

Draco withdrew from the fire and left the drawing room. He'd just stepped into the entrance hall when the front doors opened and Harry Potter entered, followed by a cache of red robed Aurors. "Excellent. I need to report a theft. I see you are prompt, though, I am surprised that my little problem has garnered the attention of the Head Auror."

Potter stared at him and Draco had a fleeting moment of panic, as in he couldn't remember if he'd taken the potion this morning or not. He ran a hand through his hair, saw the long gossamer white strands flit across his fingers and sighed. "You are here about the missing shipment, correct?"

Potter blinked, and again, Draco wondered if something wasn't off about him, as Potter continued to look him over. He shook his head, then nodded. "Yes, about that. I'm going to have to dry dock the _Narcissa_ until further notice."

Draco arched a brow. "Why?"

"She's a crime scene. I'm here only to give you notice and ask a few questions about the ship's log and travels."

"Savichin is her captain, and her ship's and captain's logs are on file with the port authorities." Draco eyed Potter. "Why do you need them when I am the one that was robbed?"

Potter made a face. "Robbed?"

"Yes, I've just finished a Floo call with the Harbour Master and Captain Savichin in which I was informed that part of a shipment did not arrive. He told me that the Aurors had been called out and then you arrived here. Is this not the case?"

Potter licked his lips and Draco felt a frisson of fear roll over him. Something else was bothering Potter, and it had to do with his ship. 

"Perhaps you or Lucius could come down to the Ministry, and we can discuss this."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Potter, you came to me and are going to have to deal with me as this is my arm of Malfoy industries. My father is away on holiday with my mother and they left last night. Well before this occurred, I might add, and I am certain as this is the first I am hearing of it. My-- Asteria was here with us, as well."

"Fine. Have it your way." Potter drew his wand and conjured a bit of parchment. His wand began to transcribe their conversation. "I'll need to know the exact time of their departure, and may I speak with Mrs Malfoy, the younger?"

Draco sighed. "No, you may not. Asteria has also left for a holiday, and as she is no longer Mrs Malfoy, you'll have to contact her fiance as to their whereabouts. I believe this trip was his engagement gift for her and I think they were starting in Sweden."

Potter blinked and stopped writing, looking up at Draco. "No one can verify--"

"I just told you where everyone was," Draco snapped. "We were here together until half nine. We had dinner, pheasant under glass, if you must know, and discussed my son's Sorting. Mother and Father departed for the Netherlands shortly thereafter and Asteria and Blaise stayed for the night. They departed before dawn this morning with an International Portkey. I am uncertain as to the exact location since it was a surprise for Asteria, and Blaise would only tell me so much, since he knows we are still amicable with one another because of Scorpius."

Potter nodded and made a few more notes on his parchment then Vanished the notes. "I'll see if I can't contact the Zabinis as well as the senior Malfoys, and have a chat with them. I'll need you to send permission to the harbour for me to have a copy of the logs. I appreciate your cooperation."

Draco stared at Potter, wondering what had caused the abrupt change in directions. He heard the Floo rumble in the drawing room and nodded."You'll have to excuse me."

Potter eyed him, then nodded again. "I'll be in touch again, Malfoy. Don't go on any holiday trips."

Draco blinked then turned and walked away as Potter exited with his troupe of followers. He bit his lip as he returned to the drawing room. He knelt down and authorized the call. George appeared and Draco sucked in a breath.

"We have a problem," Draco said at the same time as George.

Draco smirked. "You first."

George chuckled. "All right. I found out what Harry wanted yesterday." He eyed Draco then continued. "He wants to use us as consultants, well, Lucien specifically."

Draco hummed. "He was just here, as well. I thought it was because we had a problem at the docks, but now I am wondering if it isn't tied in to the reason he came to you."

George shrugged. "It's possible. He wants Lucien's potion knowledge. What was on your ship?"

"Gringotts acquisitions from Africa and …" Draco paused and swore. "Potions ingredients from that region."

"Yeah, we have to take this before Harry gets in any deeper to his case. Can you come down to the shop today?"

"Possibly. I haven't taken the potion yet, and you know I need to give my body time to recover from the purgative, especially since I've used it for the past two days full time. I had hell last night with the cleansing."

George frowned. "Asteria mentioned you were having problems. You know my feelings on the matter, Draco."

Draco scowled. "Why is it that everyone has suddenly decided to meddle in my affairs?"

Chuckling, George waved him off. "It isn't sudden. You are part of the Weasleys now, we always meddle from the beginning. I've been telling you for years you need to stop using the potion. No one is going to care who my partner is." He sobered. "You have to know that you've done more than enough to put paid to the past."

"Idiot Gryffindor. Why did I become involved with you in the first place?" Draco huffed. 

George laughed. "Money, Draco. Money. What other reason is there for a Malfoy to be involved with a Weasley venture? We've made one another a vault full of gold!"

"Right." Draco snorted. "I'll come. We need to end this before Potter gets in any deeper than he already is. Lucien can go away after this, and we'll see if your reputation can handle the announcement of your joint partnership with a Malfoy."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Draco. It will work out in the end."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Draco drawled and closed off the Floo. He stood to find Severus glaring down at him from a frame over the mantle.

Draco arched a brow and Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "You are attracting attention where none should be, Draco."

"I realize this, Severus, and I am going to take care of business right now."

Severus hissed and Draco stopped. "I don't think you understand the implications of what I am telling you. The frames are abuzz with news. Portraits are just as bad as the living with gossip. You were noticed by a Black."

Draco pursed his lips together. "Which one? Mother has had several frames installed in the hall. I'll just charm the frame."

Severus shook his head. "Potter set Regulus Black on you."

"Shite!"

"Indeed."

~*~

Draco entered the shop to find the shop's solicitor and George pouring over several parchments. He withdrew the vials of Elixir and placed them in the stock along with the replacement bottle of Sopophorous Beans. He stowed the fruit-shaped moulds then nosed his way into the conversation.

"Finding the loopholes, Mr Spencer?"

Byron Spencer looked up from the contracts and smiled. "That I am, Mr Black. It's good to see you." He shook Draco's hand then gestured to the parchments. "Despite the poor compensation for your time and expertise, the MLE have offered an airtight contract with full immunity." His brows lowered as he studied George and Draco. "I am hoping that particular clause won't be necessary, gentlemen."

George grinned. "It shouldn't, but you'll find a barrister for us to have on retainer."

Spencer sighed then scrawled his name across the parchments, pressed his wand to the corner and notarized it. "It will be done, sirs." He spun the parchment around for George and Draco signed.

Spencer hadn't left but five minutes before, when there was a knock at the back door. Draco took a deep breath. "We haven't even discussed what our story is."

"Be prepared to ad lib it, Lucien. Just don't lie and we can drag this out as long as we can until we understand exactly what it is Harry wants from you." George smiled at Draco and squeezed his arm then opened the door to let Potter in.

"Mr Weasley. Mr Black."

George tsked and shook his head. "Harry."

Potter grinned and Draco forced himself not to stare at Potter. He'd aged well, and even though Draco's heart raced, he could appreciate the wizard Potter had become. The tiny laugh lines at his eyes and mouth were deep and dangerously sexy on his lightly tanned face. 

There were a few white scars in addition to his famous one, but Draco realized that it didn't take away from Potter's overall appearance. The marks enhanced his features, making him appear tough and experienced. Despite his nervousness, he realized that he was drawn to Potter. Attracted to the man's power and presence. His gut twisted at the realization and he tried to ignore the sensations churning inside of him.

"The Ministry appreciates your cooperation."

George chuckled. "We do what we can, Harry. You want to come up to the flat and we can chat?"

Potter turned and pinned Draco with a look. Draco swallowed as he met the gaze. He felt no intrusion, but steeled his mind against the spell regardless. 

"That's fine with me. We are all on the same side."

Draco licked his lips, watched Potter track the movement, and smirked. "As long as the Galleons are deposited."

"Spoken like a true mercenary," Potter chuckled. He tapped his wand against the contracts then smiled at Draco. "The first installment should be available by the end of the business day."

Draco nodded, barely managing to keep his breathing even. "Shall we?"

George grinned. "You know the way, Lucien. Just let me tell Angelina we need to be left alone for a bit."

Lucien glared at George as he left Potter alone with him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Potter and gestured toward the stairs. Potter passed by him, his body barely brushing against Draco's, leaving him with the scent of leather and magic and male. Draco breathed in the smells, realizing that Potter wore no cologne at all, that the aroma surround him was nothing but Potter's natural scent, and he groaned softly.

Potter turned around as they reached the door to the flat and glanced at Draco. "Is there a problem?"

Draco shook his head. "Just remembered I forgot to put away all the supplies, I brought with me. Let me just--"

Potter grabbed his arm. "Mr Black… do you have a problem with me in particular or are you always this unsettled?"

Draco closed his eyes. "I apologize. It is not you, precisely, but I have had a problem with Aurors in the past."

Potter squeezed Draco's arm and the pressure from his fingers burned through Draco's robes. Nonetheless, he was comforted by the gesture. "That is one issue I've been working on since my appointment as Head of the department. I can assure you I've worked a long time to remove such stigma from the Corps in the last few years."

Potter grinned and Draco almost melted into the floor. "Take heart, Mr Black, I'd never confine a relation without making certain that it was the last resort."

"Beg pardon?" Draco blinked at Potter, that grin, those teeth, mostly straight with one slightly crooked eye tooth flashed at him. "Sirius Black was my godfather and as you most likely know, most wizarding families are connected somewhere through the lines. I take care of my own, and as you are a Black, I'm certain there could be--" he paused, the lazy smile turning up a notch to dazzle Draco again. "We could have a connection."

Potter turned and opened the door to the flat, leaving Draco standing on the landing, gaping at him.

~*~

Harry returned to his office at the Ministry, the information he'd gathered from Black and George running foremost in his thoughts.

He pushed open the outer door and Marla, his secretary, was already standing. "Harry… I've received several owls for you from the harbour as well as one from Lucius Malfoy."

Harry crooked his fingers at her. "Come with me and keep talking."

Marla scooped up the parchments on her desk and stepped in beside him as they went through the next door into his office. She tapped her wand on a silver platter and a tea service appeared as Harry settled behind his desk.

"Excellent idea. Thanks, Marla. I've a consultant statement for you that I need transcribed and added to the file on the Potions case."

Marla placed a saucer with a cup of tea on Harry's desk and nodded. "I'll take that now." She shuffled the parchments she had in her hands and held out one to Harry in exchange for his statements. "This is the response from Malfoy Industries about the logs from both the harbour and the captains. There's two different ship's logs as the _Narcissa_ had a captain replaced midway through the year."

"Oh?" Harry looked up from his tea and eyed her. "What happened to the first one?"

"According to the statement from Lucius Malfoy, he retired after Lucius transferred ownership of this particular shipping line to his son, Draco. Lucius admits that Draco is more of a figurehead than anything else in the company as a Malfoy has stood at the helm from the inception of the company. What is rather odd, and Malfoy remarks on this as well, but offers no explanation, is it was only about six months ago that the man left, but Draco has had control of this particular line for almost five years."

Harry thought about that, since he was certain the case had first crossed his desk about the same time. "How many ships exactly are employed with this particular branch of Malfoy Industries? Are there more ships that have had missing cargo?"

"All told there are about twenty ships on the company's manifest. Small considering that the industry has been expanding heavily since just after 2011, but this arm of MI concentrates mainly on working with other Wizarding ports and Gringotts. They ship finds from digs to and from the various branches of the bank as well have a sideline of importing potions supplies from around the world."

Harry hummed. "And no one has reported anything missing from any of the shipments until today?"

"Correct. According to Lucius Malfoy, this is a first from his company, and he's highly distraught that someone has stolen from him."

Harry snorted. "Yes, I can imagine he's well put out since he's lost a few hundred Galleons."

Marla shook her head at him. "Try again. With this missing cargo, Malfoy Industries is out several _million_ Galleons. Stock to resupply Slug and Jiggers here in London as well Apothecary de Magic in Hogsmeade took a loss with the theft. There were also individual orders through those shops and a few on Knockturn Alley that won't be getting filled. Not to mention, some of those supplies were for the Goblins, too."

Harry stared at her. "I thought it was just the rare ingredients that were the focus in the past?"

Marla shrugged. "It may have been, but with this theft, according to both Lucius and the ship's manifest, the missing container had more in it. Malfoy has put a hold on his ships in dock at the moment and is running an audit on every single one to find out if someone has been doctoring the logs. I fear heads are going to roll over this in both the harbour and Malfoy Industries."

Harry nodded. "As well they should. The Malfoys have been… I wouldn't say tame on their activities since after the war as Lucius is in and out of the Ministry offices daily, but the level of their involvement hasn't been as insidious as it has been in the past. Is that everything?"

Marla hummed her agreement then frowned as she read over the statement Harry had given her. She looked up from the parchment to stare at him."Well, I thought it had been, but it says here that you interviewed Lucien Black."

"Yes, he's my consultant."

"Right, well, according to Lucius, Black is one of his potion brewers, and it was from this particular shipment he ordered that took the brunt of the theft. He didn't mention anything to you?"

"Shite!" Harry stood, shoving his chair back. "That sneaky bastard. He is involved in this and has dragged George along with him. I'll be back later, Marla."

Marla shook her head as Harry stormed out of the office.

~*~

Draco sighed as the last customer had left and George closed and locked the door behind them. Angelina puttered around the store, setting things to rights with quick flicks of her wand. Draco brought out the new jokes, potions and other tricks he and George had fashioned after Potter had left.

He was tired, but it was a good kind of tired and he didn't relish the trip home to see what his father had found out about the theft. He'd received an owl from Lucius, and left the investigation up to him, as he was more concerned with the experiments he and George were working on. As much as he'd stepped into the legacy his family had built, Draco didn't really want to be the figurehead of Malfoy Industries.

He enjoyed working with the potions and George. He'd informed his father of that numerous times, but a Malfoy had headed the company since its inception. He took his duties seriously, but even as Lucius had tried to make the transition, Draco had pulled back. It was a constant battle he didn't want to wage much longer.

George took the box of Canary Creams and set it on the counter, eyeing Draco for a long moment. "Why don't you stay in the flat upstairs? I have some of the purgatory potion in the lab."

Draco shook his head. "And leave as Malfoy in the morning? I don't think so. Are you certain you've not gone round the twist?"

Angelina stopped next to George and eyed him. He tried not to squirm under her scrutiny but still felt the uncomfortable tightening of the same sort of panic attack he felt yesterday.

"Stay, Draco." Angelina smiled at him.

Draco opened his mouth and George slapped him on the arm. "Do you actually keep things from your wife?"

Draco glared at him. "How long have you known?"

Angelina laughed. "Oh, about twelve years give or take a few. It was Fleur and Bill that told me. I hate to admit this now, but since you asked. I was a bit jealous at the time you spent with George."

Draco's eyes widened comically and he sighed. "Who else knows?" Resigned, he leaned against the counter waiting to be told the worst news.

George took pity on him and grabbed his arm. He leaned over and kissed Angelina's cheek. "Go on home, I'm going to get him settled upstairs."

Angelina nodded and returned George's kiss. She turned to Draco and cupped his face. "Slytherin you might be, but a little Gryffindor lives in everyone. It will be all right." She patted his cheek and left them.

Draco swallowed and looked at George. "Just tell me and I'll leave."

George shook his head and manoeuvered Draco toward the stairs to the flat. "Honestly, I think everyone but Ron and Harry know, which also includes their respective spouses."

Draco stumbled on the stairs and George shored him up, helping him through the door and into one of the bedrooms. Draco sat on the edge and held his head in his hands. "Why? Why wait until now to let me know?"

George summoned the potion for Draco and passed him the bottle. "Because whether you like it or not, you've been associating with a bunch of blood traitors, mudblood lovers and other wizards of dubious parentage for years and you've not been affected."

Draco stared at him. "What's that got to do with the price of tea?"

"Drink the damned potion, Draco. You think I don't remember what it's like to be addicted, to know you are wrestling with decisions that are made to keep going back to the one thing that makes it safe for you to interact with the rest of the world."

Draco blinked. "I'm not an addict. I function as well as the next person."

George nodded. "Yes, I'm certain you do, but how many people have told you to give up the potion, Draco? It's time to end this. I can see you aren't the same and it's affecting your health. Drink the purgatory before I force it on you."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think you can do so?"

George immediately whipped out his wand and flicked it at Draco. Draco dropped the potion bottle as he was shoved back against the wall and ropes slipped around his body, and bound Draco to the bed headboard. He glared up at George. "You have no right."

The flat's loo door opened and Narcissa walked out. Draco gaped at her. "Your father felt it prudent to return considering the circumstances, and I happened to agree."

Narcissa nodded at George and stopped to pick up the bottle Draco had dropped. "Thank you, Mr Weasley, I believe I can take it from here."

George grinned. "I'll leave you in good hands, Draco."

"I will hex you once you return, Weasley."

"I look forward to it, Draco. I can't wait to duel with you once you are back to your strength. Lucien's been a good disguise, a proper prank, but I want to see the man that helped to bring me back." George leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know that day when Ron came in and found us. I almost gave you away then, but when you stood for me I decided that you might still need the safety of Lucien. Tempers were still too raw then as Ron's accusations that night proved. Times have moved on though, Draco, and it's time to leave the past where it belongs."

Draco shook his head and looked up at his mother. "You don't understand."

"You're wrong about that, mate."

A chime rang through the flat and George grinned. "That'll be the takeaway. Get the potion in him if you will. It only takes a few minutes and we'll eat. We can discuss the ramifications of our revelations over the food." He stomped down the stairs.

Draco scowled. "This is insanity."

Narcissa leaned in and shook her head at him. "Hiding is the insanity, Draco. You are a Malfoy, and if that means nothing else to you, then realize now that your father refuses to tolerate the suppression of his heir any longer. He is willing to take the shipping lines back and leave you to your venture with Weasley, as long as you give up the potion."

Draco closed his eyes. "You spoke with Asteria, didn't you?"

Narcissa nodded. "I did, and she is also in agreement with us both. Lucius will hold Malfoy Industries for Scorpius, if he wishes to learn the business, but some concessions must be made now. The price of what you are doing isn't worth losing my son to a shadow of the man he could be."

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed. "Give me the potion," he answered softly.

Narciss carefully tipped the phial to his lips, making certain he swallowed all the contents. Once the bottle was empty, she freed him from the bonds and forced him into the loo. "There are clean bed clothes and robes for you for tomorrow. Let the potion work, shower, and join George for dinner. His ideas will work and are worthy. You've made a sound business investment here, Draco. Don't make the mistake of ruining a good thing."

Narcissa laid her hand on his cheek again and leaned into kiss his forehead. "I am proud of you, Draco. Bring my son home tomorrow."

Draco breathed in the delicate scent of his mother's perfume and sighed. "Yes, Mother."

She closed the door after he'd entered and Draco rested against the wood for a long moment waiting for the potion to work. He stripped down and bathed, dressing again in the soft night clothing and wrapping a warm robe about him. He opened the door to find George standing on the other side.

"We have a problem."

Draco arched a brow. "Oh?"

Harry Potter pushed his way into the room, staring at Draco before glaring at him. "What the fuck is going on here?" 

Draco moaned.

~*~

Harry stared at George and Malfoy as if they'd gone round the twist. He'd listened to their tale, heard the outrageous claims they'd made as well as their joint laughter as if the story were nothing more than a huge practical joke. It was rather disturbing, Harry thought, to see Malfoy in this state, to hear him complete George's sentences as Fred had once done. He finally held up a hand, interrupting their explanation. "Just a minute. Everyone but the four of us, knew about this scheme."

George nodded. "It's not a scheme, Harry. It was a prank."

"One that's lasted for over fifteen years?"

Malfoy was silent and George nodded. "Yes! Don't you see the brilliance of it?"

"Actually I don't," Harry said flatly. "Ron's very enamoured with Lucien, and yet still holds a grudge against the Malfoys for what happened when we were children." He glanced at Malfoy then turned back to George. "Malfoy nearly killed him with that poisoned wine, and watched while Hermione was tortured in his home."

George licked his lips. "But don't you see--"

"No, George, I really don't, and I'm not certain I want to. What happens when Ron finds out?"

"I think he'll understand."

"I sincerely doubt that."

George sighed. "You are making too much out of this." 

Harry stared at him, not once looking back at Malfoy. "I can't believe you don't see the seriousness of the situation. Of what Malfoy has done."

"He's not the only one in this, Harry."

It grated on his nerves that George thought the entire situation was funny. It also irritated him something fierce that Malfoy wouldn't even stand up for himself. He'd always known that the man had been a coward, and had thought that he'd possibly grown past it. However, the sheepish look he'd received at the train station, that slight nod, should have clued him in. He was rather upset with himself as well for not seeing that was right under his nose.

And then, finally, finally Malfoy spoke. "Since you are so stuck on the past and the deception, let's address that first. Are you telling me you would have done something different? Could _I_ have done something different those many years ago?"

Harry leaned forward. "Owning up to your mistakes is a start, Malfoy. I've never said anything about that. Your father bought his and your way out of Azkaban after the war. You've done nothing but lie to people who took you in and treated you as family."

Malfoy sneered at him. "And you, Potter? Where do you get off telling me how to live my life? You are stuck in the past. Dwelling on incidents that were considered acts of war. I have paid for my youth in more ways than you could ever know."

"All I see, still, is the manipulation of people."

Malfoy scoffed. "You are head of a division that takes pride in its ability to strike fear in the hearts of wizardkind with your so-called legal practices and intimidation methods. You waltzed into my home not twenty-four hours ago and demanded I tell you mine and my families whereabouts then refused to believe a word I said, all because I've lied in the past?" Malfoy slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Harry. "And what of the lies you've told, Potter? What of the Unforgivables you've cast?"

Harry jumped to his feet and Malfoy stood with him. "This isn't about me and my past!" he shouted.

"Then why is it about mine? Why must I be held accountable for every misdeed in mine despite the years gone by?" Malfoy asked softly. "We were children when the war occurred. Placed in untenable situations and yet, nearly twenty years has passed, and you can't let it go. You are going to harp on me for trying to distance myself from the stigma of that past, when I've done nothing but cooperate with you and those I've wronged in the past. I think I've more than made up for my sins and those of my father, as well. So, don't sit there and tell me how innocent you were, am and still are, because you aren't any better than me, Potter. You still make mistakes and have begun to believe the hype that's always been printed about you."

"You're jealous," Harry breathed.

"I am not, but perhaps you have a small point," Malfoy answered. "I would like to be able to walk down the street without being looked upon as something considered unworthy, but you don't see it as that. You can't see the forest for the trees, after all these years."

Malfoy looked at Harry, and Harry felt as if he'd been struck. The look, the expression on Malfoy's face was horrible and filled with that same brittle anger and desperation that he'd seen on George's face before.

"I have done nothing wrong. Hid behind nothing more complicated than a potion that enhances my features to bring out the beauty. Witches do it every day. We sell beauty in a bottle for just a few sickles and no one else cares until the moment the beauty is stripped away and they are left with the foundation of ugly beneath."

"You lied, Malfoy."

"To myself, maybe. But I've been informed that almost everyone else knew about the so-called deception. And yet, in all this time only one person has ever made me feel like I have done something wrong."

Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but George leaned across the table. "Enough, Harry."

Harry tore his gaze away from Malfoy to look George in the eye. His blue eyes were cold and his mouth was set in a hard line. "Whether or not Draco lied on purpose, tried to deceive us or not, you have attacked him without regard to anything that was said. I warned you."

Harry licked his lips. "He lied on a governmental form, that has its own consequences, regardless of how I feel about him."

George smirked. "Did he? I don't believe he did. You asked him about potions ingredients, his contacts, how he supplied potions to my company, to which he answered every one of your questions, truthfully."

Harry narrowed his eyes at George the cut his gaze over to Malfoy. Draco stared right back at him, and Harry silently cast the Legilimens spell.

Draco drew in a breath, then met Harry's stare. He shook his head closing his eyes for a moment then smirked. "Well, well, Mr Potter, did you see what you were looking for? While I do believe that my Occlumency skills are dusty, they aren't that badly dated. So much for the promises of the Head Auror about reform."

"Harry!" George snarled and stood. "Get out."

Harry looked up at George, the thick emotions of Malfoy's mind still overwhelming him, as he blinked at George. Even though he'd only seen the surface ones, they made his knees weak. He pushed himself slowly to his feet and cleared his throat. "My apologies, Mr Malfoy. I believe I was making those promises to someone I considered innocent and possibly an estranged member of my family."

Malfoy rose to his feet, leaning forward, and hissing in Harry's face. Harry met his fierce look, open and completely vulnerable just in case Malfoy tried to return the favour of the mind spell. He felt nothing at his senses though and knew, almost instantly that he'd erred most grievously. 

"Complete and utter tripe. You knowingly set out with the intention of trapping or attempting to trap Lucien Black in a web of lies. It gives me the greatest of pleasure to know that I did not need your bloody immunity clause as every single thing I told you can be confirmed as true. You just couldn't resist the mystery and had to step in where you didn't belong."

Harry took it. He knew he'd been out of line, but he couldn't help himself. While he and Malfoy had not been on the same terms as they had been as children, their past meetings had all been civil. The sheer fact that it had been Malfoy that had pulled one over on him galled, and he'd given in to that bit of anger that he'd thought he had grown past. That thought that Malfoy had and always would remind him of Dudley. He knew better now, but it had been a harsh thing to learn, especially since he'd sunken to that level.

Harry blinked then shook his head. "I'll agree that I was suspicious, but now who is the one delving into the past to lay blame?"

Malfoy scoffed and threw his hands up in defeat.

George rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you both need to be locked in a room until you work this out."

Malfoy's head whipped around and he stared at George in what Harry thought was alarm for a moment before his gaze turned cool. "And here I thought you actually liked my company, George," he drawled and stepped away from the table. "I'm leaving."

"Draco." George reached out for his arm but Malfoy pulled away. The loo door slammed, echoing out into the flat. The heavy crack of Apparition sounded through the closed door next.

George turned around and glared at Harry. "I suggest that you take yourself home. I wouldn't be surprised to hear from our barrister, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I still maintain that he perjured on the official forms, George. I'm not the one in contempt of the contract."

George shook his head. "I hate to say it, but I thought that you'd learned the difference between the black and the white by now, Harry." He waved his hand at Harry, and Harry sighed. "You know the way out."

"This isn't over," Harry stated.

George turned his back on Harry. "It is for tonight, Potter."

~*~

Harry Apparated into the tapestry room and looked around. Sirius and James were missing from their frames and Lily was having tea with Regulus.

"Harry!" Regulus stood. "I have information for you, my good man."

Harry closed his eyes and held up a hand before he walked across the room to a cabinet. He pulled down a glass, sloshed three fingers of firewhisky into the tumbler, then knocked it back. He bent his head, eyes closed once more, then turned back to face the portraits.

Harry eyed the paintings and a wave of loneliness hit him like a Bludger. He rather wished he'd brought little Lily home with him. Just as her siblings had gone off to Hogwarts, she spent the week with Molly and Arthur, being homeschooled with Hugo. The one thing his promotion to Head Auror had granted him was weekends off unless he was busy with a case. This time, though, he felt her absence most keenly.

"What do you have for me, Regulus?"

"I spoke with Phineas Nigellus, at Hogwarts, and he informed me of another feature of the tapestry. Come closer, dear boy."

Harry grinned at Regulus. It was odd to hear him speak in such a tone, especially since Harry was older now than Regulus would ever be. "Am I going to be zapped by a curse or something?"

"Behave, Harry, and listen to what Regulus has to say," Lily scolded as she sipped her tea. "I'd like to get back to our talk, since he spoke with Severus, too."

Harry arched a brow at that news. When he'd first commissioned Snape's portrait in hopes of having it hung in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, he'd still been fighting to have the man posthumously honored for his actions during the war. It had taken many years for the general consensus to allow the portrait to be hung and Snape was still considered something of a pariah in a few circles. 

Harry didn't care either way. He'd done his best for the man because he'd appreciated the gesture. He was thankful for Snape's late intervention in his life, regardless of the fact that it was mostly Snape's fault for voicing the partial prophecy to Voldemort. And that thought right there stung. He'd mostly forgiven Snape for his actions in the past, so why was he so off balance from learning about Malfoy?

"Right there," Regulus was saying. "Are you listening to me?"

Harry shook his head. "My apologies, Regulus. I missed what you said."

Regulus sighed. "Place the tip of your wand to the tapestry and read off the relation's name. Say the family motto and prod the aforementioned name. It will expand the tapestry."

Harry did as bid, knowing he was going to mangle the French most horribly. He chose Draco Malfoy just because the man was on his mind and was surprised the results. A sick, sinking feeling went through his gut and the liquor sloshed around heavily when he saw the ribbon under Malfoy's name expand. It now read, "Draco Lucien Black Malfoy."

A gold line shot out from the name and Asteria Greengrass Malfoy Zabini was scrolled in next to Draco's name. Another slim golden thread spaced out from the pair and a leaf formed, filling in the name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Harry groaned then checked another name. He touched Regulus' and the ribbon expanded giving Harry the view of his complete and full name, date of birth and death.

"Isn't that fantastic?"

Harry sighed. "Wonderful, Regulus, absolutely wonderful."

Regulus sat down in his chair next to Lily and picked up his cup. He sipped then settled it back on the table. "You sound disappointed."

"I'm not."

"You know whom your man is now, isn't that a good thing?"

Harry shrugged. "Not exactly, since I _know_ Malfoy is a slippery git who is most likely involved in my case. The awful thing is, though, I'm uncertain what to do about it."

"Why is that, darling?" Lily asked, leaning forward in her chair and watching Harry.

"It seems that Malfoy is the one who aided George all those years ago."

"And?"

Harry looked up at the portraits, blinking and wondering if his reaction to the news was justified at all. "It's Malfoy."

Lily smiled then and shook her head. "Harry, dearest, of course it is."

"No, you don't understand."

"I think I do. I've listened to the tales you tell my grandchildren. I heard the talk between you and your friends. He was your rival in school, and now, now that you are attracted to him, there's a problem."

"What? No!" Harry stared at her, his mouth hung open at the incredible conclusion she had come to. "Why would you think that?"

"Is this man not the same one you compared to Sirius a few days ago and said he was handsome?"

Harry opened his mouth then clamped his teeth together. He nodded. "It is, yes. But there is a difference."

"How?"

Harry ran a hand over his face. "It's Malfoy."

Lily laughed. "So you said, darling. I still don't see what the problem is. He's an adult now, correct?"

"Oh, yes, married, divorced and the same age as I am. His son is was Sorted Slytherin with Al."

"Lovely! You'll have something in common to talk about."

"No!" Frustrated, Harry ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the wild strands then throwing himself down to sprawl on the settee in front of Regulus' painting. "Malfoy is-- has-- been lying to the Weasleys for years about who he is. He hasn't changed one bit from the spoiled, selfish prat that we went to Hogwarts--"

"Stop right there." Lily cut across Harry's rant, and he could tell, just by the look on her face that once again, he was alone in his convictions.

"Aren't you the same man that fought for Severus Snape? Pleaded his case, in the hopes that his past deeds were just that, in the past. That Severus' actions, though motivated by Dumbledore, proved that he had changed for the greater good? And yet, you are condemning a man who was a toerag to you when you were children and holding him accountable for the same past sins, still?"

Harry swallowed and said nothing as he nodded. 

Lily tsked and shook her head at him. "I think, for the first time ever, Harry, that I am disappointed in you."

~*~

Draco pushed into his bedroom, not turning up the gas lamps, then stumbled to his bed. He lay face down and breathed in the scent of the cleaning agents the house elves used. He sighed and sat up to discard the robe he'd worn home before pulling back the duvet and sliding between the sheets. Moonlight from the window cast a low glow across the room and illuminating the wall from across the window.

"I see you've finally made it home."

Draco sighed again and looked at the portrait. He rubbed his eyes. "Don't start, Severus, it's been a bloody long day."

"Your secret is out."

Draco glared at the portrait in the low light then leaned over and lit the candle sitting on his nightstand. "I am well aware of that fact."

Severus' eyes widened. "You are... you."

Draco snorted. "Yes, I always have been. I won't have need of the potion any longer though. Potter knows and I am certain to be detained come morning for a great number of things."

"You know what I meant, Draco. Don't be factious. Why aren't you Lucien?"

"Potter found me at George's after I'd taken the purgatory potion. He was, shall we say, unimpressed by your brilliance and will most likely bring an entire squadron here and accuse me of smuggling or some other crime."

"I'm afraid that is not entirely true."

Draco looked at the door and saw Lucius standing just inside his bedroom. His night was complete. First, Potter, and now he had a true Father Confessor. Lucius had been waiting years for Draco to shed the Lucien personality, and most likely thought it poetic justice that Potter had once again outwitted Draco. "Do tell, Father. I'm certain Mother informed you of the business occurring this evening."

"If you mean that you are no longer under the potions influence, then yes. However, I find that it will not be satisfactory at this moment in time. Your disguise is to be of use to us regardless of what happened tonight with your employer."

Severus cleared his throat. "Lucius, I must intervene on Draco's behalf. If he's flushed the potion from his system…"

"Then he can imbibe it once more," Lucius snapped. "We are being robbed, and are close to being implicated in a crime. I have found evidence that the shipping manifest has been doctored. For years. I am uncertain what happened to our supplies over the years, but have no doubts that it all ended up on the black market."

Draco sighed. "What do you need Black for, then, Father?"

"I have my suspicions, but need confirmation on the culprits. Malfoys handle their affairs as quietly as possible, therefore, Sergei and Dominic Savichin will be taken care of in the morning. If there is anything left, Potter may have them then."

~*~

He searched through the papers on the desk, frantically looking for the missing manifest with the list of items he was supposed to have acquired.

"Not here, not here," he murmured then swore as he sat back. He was certain every item he'd asked for was accounted for, but the proof, the one bit of evidence that could connect them to the smuggling was missing. Malfoy senior had already swept through the offices that morning and it was only by sheer luck that he'd been alerted. Most of their ledgers weren't at the offices, but occasionally one or two items managed to get left behind. His brother was much more organized.

"Did you find it?"

He looked up, watched as the Polyjuice potion reverted, and stared at his sibling. "No, but I know it's here somewhere. Fletcher gave it to me at the warehouse."

"At the warehouse? The one which the Aurors have been watching and raided not twenty-four hours ago?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes, but it was nothing more than a ship's cargo listing. It tells them nothing."

He should have expected the hex and clapped a hand to his face as it tore into his flesh. The blood trickled between his fingers and he wiped away the smears. "You're right, I apologize."

"Thought so. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair. "I don't know. You and Bella were the planners."

"Bella was too busy kow-towing to the Dark Lord to plan anything other than madness."

Rabastan nodded. "Well, then, with this last shipment we've made more than enough to leave off--"

"It will never be enough. It's Malfoy's fault we are in this mess. He was worse than Potter, bunging up every attempt to bring back the Dark Lord and schmoozing his way out of serving time."

"But Potter is on the case, now. He's already caught Marcus Borgin. Fletcher said he's singing like a canary to any of the Aurors that will listen. It's only a matter of time before the bugger gets to us."

"I'll deal with Borgin shortly."

"So, we forget Malfoy and focus on setting up Fletcher?"

"No, Malfoy will still go down for this, we've just to make certain that Fletcher is wrapped up in it as well." 

Rabastan nodded. "Malfoy and his auditors will be back shortly to finish up the search of the office. I think they are moving on to the ships as well."

"They'll find the hidden panel fronts aboard the _Narcissa_. Make certain Fletcher's implicated. Stowe some of his more personal belongings behind one of the quarter panels." Rodolphus drank from the flask, shuddering as his features morphed into the harbour master. He passed a phial to Rabastan.

Rabastan drank down his dosage, grimacing as he changed into the _Narcissa_ 's captain. 

"Don't forget little Draco's part in all this as well. He wants to play with the light side of things, then we'll show him just what it is that blood traitors deserve."

Rabastan's change just finished when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy entered the office. "Ah, Sergei and Dominic, I was hoping to see you today. There is a tonne of work to be done and only a short time to see it through. We must put everything back on schedule. This delay is preposterous."

Sergei stood from behind the desk and nodded. "As you wish, Mr Malfoy."

"One more thing… Since I've already found the logs and manifests for the _Narcissa_ to be deficient--"

Dominic whipped out his wand and stunned Malfoy, and Sergei could only stare. "What have you done?"

~*~

Despite his troubles the night before, Harry was determined to see this case through to the end. He would deal with Draco Malfoy after he'd closed his case. Something was going on and he'd determined that it had to be occurring at the shipping docks. The owl that had arrived for him this morning from Lucius Malfoy requested his presence at noon, however, he had wanted to speak with the captain sooner.

His reports from the docks, the Auror notes from interviews after the incident at the warehouse as well as the letters from Malfoy did not give a complete and coherent picture. Someone was lying, and after being so taken in by Lucien, his lie detector meter was wonky. He didn't trust his instincts, and so approached the harbour master's office with a bad feeling.

Harry lifted his hand to knock, heard voices and then the crash. He didn't bother to wait but drew his wand and entered the office. 

Lucius Malfoy lay on the floor with two men standing over him. Harry stared, and something triggered a distant memory as he eyed the two men. The smaller, slender of the two glanced up and paled. "Potter."

Harry blinked and found a wand pointed right in his face. He never even had a chance to say a word before the red _Stupify_ curse hit him in the chest at point blank range.

~*~

Draco dressed carefully, ignoring Severus' helpful tips until the constant commentary finally broke through his thoughts. "What did you say?"

Severus glared at him. "I think going without the potion is a mistake. Lucius is expecting you to be Lucien Black and help him implicate the Savichin brothers."

Draco sighed. "Severus, I never hired anyone named Savichin. The original captain of the _Narcissa_ was Demetri Radko. I don't know who these men are, but Father seems to. It strikes me that since Lucien is listed as an employee that the less people as unknowns are present then the better chance I have of not being detained."

Severus hummed. "I have a bad feeling about this. Do be careful."

Draco nodded and swirled his cloak about his shoulders. "Potter is supposed to be there at noon to interview the two men. He would never show without an entire entourage of Aurors."

"I do hope you are correct."

Draco checked his appearance one last time and Apparated.

Opening the office door, Draco ducked the spell that came his way. He eyed the interior of the office, seeing both Potter and his father on the floor. Backing up, just a bit out the door, he grasped and pulled the Muggle fire alarm to the left of the office door.

Sirens and bells began ringing incessantly, loud and echoing through the building where the shipping docks offices were housed. Without a thought, Draco drew his wand, tapped the portrait next to door and sent a distant Malfoy relation to the manor. Severus would alert the Aurors when the portrait appeared at the manor.

Crouching low, Draco peered into the office once more and tried to see the wizard still sending out spells from inside. Pinned under the magic onslaught, Draco just waited until he saw his chance, eased his wand into the office and shouted _Stupify_ repeatedly, aiming his wand all over the entire room.

Return fire from the office doubled and Draco barely managed to deflect an oncoming Stunning spell himself, when he was jerked out of the way. Red robed Aurors Apparated into the building, followed by the blue robed Obliviators.

Turning, Draco eyed the Auror that had withdrawn him from the spell fight, and looked up into the face of Dean Thomas.

"My father and Potter are in there."

Thomas nodded. "We know. Potter's proximity spell rang off in the department. Just keep out of the way and we'll bring them out."

Thomas pulled on Draco's arm, bodily passing him to a green robed medi-wizard and Draco was dragged out of the building.

Not fifteen minutes later, the Aurors exited the building with Lucius floating on a backboard. Potter, too, was levitated behind him and two more men, bound with conjured ropes, came out of the building.

Draco ran toward Lucius and breathed a sigh as he saw that his eyes were open. Lucius grabbed his hand and Draco leaned down to hear what he had to say. The words were a breathy exhale but Lucius patted Draco's cheek before a mediwizard placed a Portkey on his chest and they vanished.

Turning, he sought out Potter, noticing the crowd of green robed medi-wizards around him, and he approached the downed man cautiously. One of the wizards turned and grabbed Draco's arm. "He's been asking for you. Don't expect much, because he's in and out of consciousness."

Draco nodded and leaned over Potter as the wizards stabilized him. Potter's eyes opened and the slit of green that Draco saw was nothing compared to his blown pupils. His lips moved and Draco leaned closer.

Potter grasped Draco's robes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco sucked in a breath and began to reply but Potter's eyes closed once more. His earlier attraction to Potter came back in full force as he looked down at the prone man. He just didn't know what to do about it now that his secret was out. He supposed he'd find out when Potter awake, but for now he tucked those feelings away. A medi-wizard touched his shoulder and placed a folded newspaper on Potter's chest. "If you are going with him then touch that. You've got ten seconds."

Draco laid his hand over Potter's on the paper and closed his eyes against the tugging sensation at his navel as they Portkeyed away.

~*~

Harry opened his eyes and coughed. "Water?" He sputtered as a cold glass bumped against his mouth. He blinked, squinting at the blurred vision before him, but recognizing the ginger hair as one of the Weasleys.

"About time, you woke, mate."

Ron, then, because the last thing Harry remembered was George being very angry with him, and then Malfoy's face looming over him.

"Malfoy?"

"Draco? He's about somewhere. Mum sent him for tea, I think. Been fussing over him for at least a couple days."

Harry blinked and sipped the water again. "Lucius?"

"Oh, well, according to Draco, he's fine. Excepting the fines he's going to pay for harbouring wanted Death eaters for all these years."

Harry stared at him, uncomprehending what Ron spoke about. How long had he been out? The door opened and a blond blur entered. "Awake, finally, are you?"

Ron snorted and stood, leaning over Harry to drop his glasses on to his face. The room clarified around him and he stared at the two men as Draco passed Ron a go cup. Ron clapped Draco on the shoulder and smiled at Harry, then left the room.

"Death eaters?"

Draco nodded. "Apparently the captain and the harbour master were really Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Father's been covering for them since just after the war. He had no idea they were skimming from the organization, though. That part, of this entire mess, I can say he was innocent."

Harry nodded and looked away. "Why are you here?"

Draco sipped from his cup then settled it on the tray beside Harry's bed. "You said something to me after the Aurors brought you out. Do you remember?"

Harry swallowed. He'd said many things, and while some were quite fuzzy, he did remember the accusations he'd levelled against Draco. "No, but I'd like to apologize to you."

Draco inclined his head and smirked at Harry. "Don't let me stop you then."

Harry shook his head and groaned. Draco leaned forward and offered him a potion. "In case you don't remember, you hit your head on the way down after Rudolphus stunned you. You've been out for a few days, but damaged nothing permanently."

Harry drank the potion and held out the bottle to Draco.

"Trusting soul, aren't you?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I should learn to do so more often."

Draco nodded and stood as the door to Harry's room opened and a medi-wizard enter. "Mr Potter. It's good to see you awake."

Harry sighed. "Thank you."

The medi-wizard turned to Draco. "Mr Malfoy, if you don't mind."

Draco nodded and turned to go. 

"Wait." Harry called out to him. Draco turned and arched a brow at him.

"Come back, when he's finished."

"If it's allowed, I shall."

"We'll speak more about what happened then."

"As you wish." 

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of relief at Malfoy's answer. He closed his eyes as the medi-wizard waved his wand over him. "Thanks, Draco."

"You're welcome, Potter."

"Harry," Harry murmured.

"You're welcome, _Harry_."

Harry smiled as the door clicked closed.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or [on Livejournal.](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/12239.html)


End file.
